New Life New Lover
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Elizabeth Swan is being forced into marriage by her father. She wants her life too change, she wants a adventure. that's exactly what she gets when she meets a dashing pirate.
Elizabeth work up knowing that today her farther was making her marry Hector Barbosa the blacksmith. There was a knock on the door.

Her father: Elizabeth you awake?

Elizabeth: Just a minute(Jumped out of bed and quickly put on her white bathrobe)

Her father: You decent?

Elizabeth: Yes

He walked in with a maid holding a red dress.

Elizabeth: Oh father It's beautiful(Took the dress)

In town by one of the walls

Elizabeth started too gasp as the dress was making it hard. She fell unconscious into the water and suck to the bottom. All a sudden she was on a pier coughing. She looked up and saw an extremely handsome man in all leather and a hook for a hand.

The man: Are you okay miss? What is it with women around here not breathing. My names Captain Killian Jones.(Held out his hand)

Elizabeth: Elizabeth Swan, and thank you(Took his hand as he helped her up)

Killian: Well Miss Swan you look like you're the type of person in need of a adventure. Let's get away from this stick in the mud place.

Elizabeth: That sounds amazing

They sailed away on the Jolly Rogers.

In the captains room

Killian: Try this on for size and I promise you'll breath in this one(Came down with a white dress)

Elizabeth: What are you doing with a dress?(Took the dress)

Killian: It belonged to a women I loved named Ariella who was killed by an evil sorcerer named Rumpelstiltskin.

Elizabeth: I know him, he killed my mom when I was 11.

Killian: Well if she's anything like you I'm sure she was amazing. Get dressed love.

He went back up. Later she came up.

Killian: You look perfect darling, may I have this dance?(Bowed)

Elizabeth: I'd be delighted(Curtsied)

They started slow dancing not long after they made out then had sex that night.

Next day in Port Royal

Rumpelstiltskin noticed the reward poster too find Elizabeth Swan. Award 3000 dollars, he thought too himself " I'll find her but just like her mother I won't keep her alive when I'm done with her then I'll get the award anyways cause I'll kill and rob her father". Meanwhile on the Jolly Roger Elizabeth was still sleeping but not very well since she was having a nightmare about what happened to her mother.

(Nightmare Elizabeth's house her bedroom)

Elizabeth heard a women scream the maid ran in.

The maid: Lizzie get under the bed and don't move(Locked the door)

Terrified crying Elizabeth did. After a while the maid didn't hear anything. Elizabeth started to hear something. "Elizabeth wake up" " Wake up" Elizabeth shot up awake gasping and crying.

Killian: Lizzie you're okay(Wiping her tears)

Elizabeth: My family always called me Lizzie

Killian: Oh, sorry love

Elizabeth: No it's okay, you're my family now

They kissed, there was a big shake.

Killian: What was that?

Killian went up and saw a ship next to his and a bunch of pirates. All of a sudden he went flying into one of the posts and got tired too it.

Killian: Rumpelstiltskin(Whispered)

Rumpelstiltskin: That's right dearie(Laughed)

After getting back into her white dress she came up.

Killian: Stop(Yelled)(The pirates seized her and pushed her towards the plank)

Elizabeth slo:wly started walking on the plank.

Killian: No(Yelled)

She looked at him, Rumpelstiltskin sent her flying off. She gasped as she came up and started swimming away from the ship.

Rumpelstiltskin: You first then the girl(Walked up to Killian)

Killian cried in pain as Rumpelstiltskin stabbed him in the heart with his own sword. Killian started crying.

Rumpelstiltskin: Killing a coward to easy(Laughed)

Killian died.

Rumpelstiltskin: And as for you(Walked onto the plank)

He shot her in the head killing her.

Rumpelstiltskin: Now you're food for sharks(Walked off the plank)

3 days later the government found the father hanging from a tree in his backyard and Killian still tied to the post with a sword in his chest on his ship. But they never found Elizabeth, the only thing they found of hers is the wet red dress and a letter that said " you're mine forever and always I love you Killian my true love, my heart's desire"-You're love till the end Elizabeth Swan.

THE END


End file.
